Battle For The Future Of The Digital World
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: The Seven Demon Lords and a new enemy called Chronosmon have joined forces to take over and defeat the digital world's protectors. The Tamers, Digidestined and Legendary Warriors are called in to defeat them, Will good prevail? Or will evil win?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi… this is the first chapter of the re-write. Here are the ages of the characters.**

**Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Takuya, Zoe, Krista, Justin, Jun, Momoe: 18**

**Cheryl, James, Izzy and Yoshi: 17**

**JP and Joe: 19**

**Jim: 21**

**Tommy, Ryo, Alice, Marcus, Thomas, Davis, TK, Kari, Cody, Ken and Yolei: 16**

**Takato, Rika, Henry, Kazu Kenta, Kristy, Keenan and Kiriha: 15 **

**Suzie, Ai, Mako, Taiki, Nene, Ren, Ryouma, Zenjirou: 14**

**Akari, Airu, Yuu, Tagiru: 13**

**Couples: Tai/Sora, Matt/Jun, Izzy/Mimi, TK/Kari, Takato/Rika, Henry/Jeri, Ryo/Alice, Takuya/Zoe, Justin/Krista, James/Cheryl, Marcus/Yoshi, Taiki/Akari, Kiriha/Nene, Yuu/Airu.**

**Summary: The Seven Demon Lords and a new enemy called Chronosmon have joined forces to take over and defeat the Digimon Sovereigns. The digital world's protectors are called in to defeat them. Will good prevail? Or will evil win?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p>"Tagiru!" someone shouted.<p>

A brunette haired boy, who looked to be 13 years of age, wearing a blue shirt with a yellow star on the front with brown knickerbockers and black sneakers, ran towards the voice.

"Everyone!" he was Akashi Tagiru, a Digimon Hunter. He was one of the seven heroes who defeated Quartzmon months ago. It was exactly six months ago that they had defeated Quartzmon. He ran towards a group of teenagers. They were his fellow hunters. The group consisted of Taiki Kudou, Yuu Amano, Nene Amano, Kiriha Aonuma, Airu Suzaki, Ren Tobari, Ryouma Mogami. The group had decided to celebrate the anniversary with a trip to the amusement park. However, two of their fellow hunters Akari Hinomoto and Zenjirou Tsurugi could not as make it as they were staying in a neighboring town.

As Tagiru approached the group, Yuu laughed. "Overslept again? He asked?

Tagiru grinned sheepishly. And the others shook their heads in amusement.

"Everyone! Let's go!" shouted Tagiru, pumping his fist into the air.

But defore anyone could even move, an explosion was heard.

"What was that?" gasped Nene.

"I don't know, but let's check it out." Said Taiki.

The group quickly ran to the site of the explosion. They gasped at the scene. The explosioin site was near the seaport. The factories and buildings were all on fire.

"Taiki, over there!" pointed Kiriha.

The group turned to the direction that Kiriha was pointing at.

"That's DarkTyrannomon and ShadowToyAgumon." Said Ren, looking at his Xros Loader.

* * *

><p><strong>Xros Loader (Ren's) :<strong>

**Name: DarkTyrannomon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Attacks: **

**Fire Blast: Transforms all of its surroundings into a sea of flames with a super-powerful flamethrower. **

**Iron Tail **

**Name: ShadowToyAgumon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Attacks: **

**Toy Flame: Spews a flame-shaped missile. **

**Block Punch **

**Marion Punch **

* * *

><p>"What are the digimon doing here? Shouldn't they be back in the Digital World?" thought Taiki.<p>

"Time…" started Tagiru.

"Hold on, the Digi-Quartz is no longer around remember?" pointed out Kiriha.

It was then the Hunters realised that they could no longer access the Digi-Quartz, neither could the Digimon appear in their world anymore.

"It doesn't matter how they got here, we have to stop them. Otherwise they'll destroy this place." Said Taiki.

He took out his Xros Loader, and the others followed suit.

"Reload Shoutmon!"

"Reload Gumdramon!"

"Reload Damemon!"

'Reload MetalGreymon!"

"Reload Mervamon!"

"Reload Opposumon!"

"Reload Dracmon!"

"Reload Phychemon!"

"Super-Evolve!" they shouted in unison, with the exception of Nene.

"Mervamon! Beelzemon! Digi-Xros!" shouted Nene.

"OmegaShoutmon!"

"Arresterdramon!"

"Tuwarmon"

"GeekGreymon!"

"Xros Up Mervamon!"

"Cho-Hakkaimon"

"Yasyamon"

"Astamon"

The 8 digivolved digimon threw one attack after another at the two Virus Digimon, but none of them could land even a single scrathc on the two digimon. The Hunters looked to be on the verge of defeat, until they heard two voices.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Reload Lunamon! Super-Evolve!"

* * *

><p>The group and the fighting digimon turned their attention to the two voices. There stood a girl and two female digimon beside her, one blue and the other was pink and purple.<p>

The blue digimon wore a blue swim-dress suit and had a pair of crystal clear wings in her back. A light blue visor covered her eyes and the Japanese symbol for water was on her right hand. Her blond hair flew freely down her back. The pink and purple digimon was a rabbit like digimon.

The hunters gasped at the sight of the girl. She looked to be 13 years of age and had shoulder length red hair that were tied into two spiky pigtails, and wore a white shirt with jean shorts and black sneakers.

"Merwomon!" said the blue digimon calmly.

"Leksimon!" said the pink and purple digimon.

* * *

><p>"Rain Dance!" shouted Merwomon. Merwomon pointed to the sky and dark rain clouds appeared above the battle site and the rain poured down, putting out the fires.<p>

The girl took out a light pink Xros-Loader and a card. She turned her Xros-Loader horizontally and slashed the card through a slot on the left of her Xros-Loader.

"Digi-Modify! Angewomon's Holy Air!" she shouted!

A ring of energy appeared above Leksimon, and the Hunters' digimon glowed white and their injuries were healed. While the DarkTyrannomon and ShadowToyAgumon couldn't move at all. The Hunters gasped.

"Go for it Merwomon!" shouted Leksimon!

Mewomon took flight using her wings and summoned a huge water tornado and enveloped the two digimon. Merwomon jumped into the aqua tornado as well. The Hunters couldn't see a thing. All they heard was a shout, "Sapphire Arrow!"

The aqua tornado soon disappeared and a ring appeared arouund both digimon.

* * *

><p>"Fractal Code Digitize!" she shouted. Merwomon held up some sort of blue device. She scanned the rings around the two digimon and the rings turned into strips of code and went into Merwomon's device. All that remained were two digi-eggs. Merwomon swiped her device in a left to right fashion and a portal appeared in front of her. She picked up the two digi-eggs in front of her and momentarily disappeared into the portal. She reappeared a few minutes later. And the portal behind her closed. She flew back to the girl and Leksimon. The Hunters ran over to them.<p>

Merwomon was covered in strips of Digi-code, the exact same ones that they had seen eariler. When the strips of Digi-code disappeared, in Merwomon's place was brunette girl who looked to be 18 years of age. She wore a blue halter neck top with white shorts and pink sneakers.

The Hunters gasped and Taiki asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"Akari. What are you doing here?" asked Taiki.

The red haired girl, now identified as Akari smiled.

"Protecting the Human and Digital worlds of course." She replied.

"Who are you? And why are you with Akari?" asked Nene to the brunette girl.

"I'm Krista Akiyama, and an ally." She replied.

The other hunters just stared at them.

Krista chuckled. "You seem confused, come to our base tomorrow and our comrades will explained everything. And I know some friends who would love to meet you again."

"Is this some kind of trap?" asked Yuu wearily.

"It's up to you weather you want to meet me and my comrades. If you want to meet them, meet Akari tomorrow and she'll show you the way." Said Krista.

Akari smiled and Krista drew out her blue device and opened a portal. She and Akari stepped into it and the portal closed. Leaving the Hunters the decision of meeting them.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how's the re-write? You may have noticed that I have removed a few characters, but they'll return later. Please Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here's chapter 2! Sorry for the really late update.**

**Songs Used: Good Time – Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own Digimon, but I wish I did. Digimon belongs to Toei.**

* * *

><p>Later that night... Akari's POV<br>Akari was in her room reading when the phone rang.

"Akari! A call for you." called her mother.

"Coming mom!" she replied.

Akari went to the living room and picked up the cordless phone.

Bold = Akari, Underline = Taiki

**"Hello." **

"Akari, it me Taiki."Came a male voice from the other end.

Akari felt a smile creeping up her face.

**"What's up Taiki?"**

"We want to meet Krista's team mates."

**"No problem, I'll meet you at the park near your school at 9.30am." **

"But isn't that a little early?"

**"Not at all." **

"Thanks a lot Akari." said Taiki, before he hung up the phone.

"**No problem Taiki-kun."**replied Akari, before hanging up.

Akari smiled and returned to her room. She took out her Xros-Loader and sent a message to Krista and her team mates.

* * *

><p>Akari's message:<br>Taiki agreed to meet us. I'll be meeting them at 9.30am. By the time we reach there should be about 10am.

* * *

><p>Krista replied her soon after.<p>

* * *

><p>Krista's message:<br>Great job Akari. We'll be waiting at the base for their arrival.

* * *

><p>Akari smiled and went back to reading her book. She thought back to the times before she got her Xros-Loader. She remembered all the fights that her friends were involved in, but she couldn't help them at all. She knew Taiki was pretty mad when the Old Clock Shop Man gave her and Zenjirou Xros-Loaders. Although at that time it was a big boost to the team, but Taiki didn't want to involve the two of them in any of the fighting. He wanted them to be safe and away from the battlefield.<p>

Akari smiled at that memory and put away her book and went to take a shower, before going to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning... Akari's POV<br>Akari woke up at 8.57am. She took a shower and got dressed in a light pink shirt with white skirt-pants and her hair was in its usual spiky pigtails. Her parents smiled and her mom handed her a bowl of cereal. Akari accepted it.

After breakfast, Akari sent a quick message to Krista, to inform her that she was on the way to meet Taiki, using her Xros-Loader.

* * *

><p>Akari's message:<br>Krista, I'm about to go meet Taiki and the others.

* * *

><p>Krista replied her soon after.<p>

* * *

><p>Krista's message:<br>Ok, we'll be waiting for them.

* * *

><p>Akari smiled and went out the door. She walked to a nearby alley; she checked her surroundings for anyone or anything suspicious. When she found nothing, she took out her Xros-Loader and swiped it in a left-right fashion, just like Krista did before, and a portal opened in front of her. Akari stepped into the portal and she appeared a distance away from Taiki's school. The portal behind her closed. Akari smiled and walked to the park near Taiki's school.<p>

Akari smiled as she stepped into the park. The weather was perfect for a morning walk. She glanced around for any of the Hunters. She sighed when she found none of them. She proceeded to take out her Xros-Loader. She used her Xros-Loader's tracking function to track the Hunter's Xros-Loaders. A yellow and purple dot came on her radar, Akari smiled.

_"Nene and Yuu are here." she thought._

Akari followed the directions given on her Xros-Loader. Nene and Yuu noticed her coming and gave her a wave. Akari smiled back, and put away her Xros-Loader. They waited for a few more minutes before everyone arrived, even Tagiru who was normally late.

"Now that everyone's here. Shall we go?" asked Akari, leaving the park.

The other Hunters followed her. Akari motioned for them to follow her. Akari led them to a small alley. Akari took out her light pink Xros-Loader and waved it in a left-right fashion. A portal appeared in front of them and the Hunters gasped. Akari smiled and stepped into the portal, Taiki followed her. One by one, the Hunters stepped into the portal. The portal closed after Kiriha had stepped into it, who was the last person to enter. The other end of the portal led to a huge living room. The Hunters gasped at the size of the room and Akari chuckled.

"The others are this way." Chuckled Akari, leading the way.

Akari led them to a door. The Hunters looked at it curiously. Akari rolled her eyes and opened the door. The door led to a huge conference room. There was a large group of people inside, a brunette girl, whom the Hunters identified as Krista approached them.

"You guys are here." she smiled and led them to their seats.

"Taiki Kudou!" shouted a voice.

The Hunters gasped.

_"That voice sounds very familiar. It can't be him right?" thought Taiki.  
><em>  
>A brunette boy who looked to be about 14 years of age, wearing a green shirt with jeans approached them.<p>

"Zenjirou!" gasped Taiki.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yuu?

"I'm with Krista-sempai and the others of course." he replied.

Akari giggled at the Hunter's reactions to Zenjirou's appearance. While the others just stated in disbelief.

"Wait, you and Akari are a part of this?" asked Nene.

Akari and Zenjirou nodded.

"Just who are you guys?" asked Kiriha.

"We're Digidestined and Tamers, we're the humans and Digimon chosen to protect both the Human and Digital Worlds." explained a blue haired boy, with a Terriermon sitting in his lap.

The Hunters were confused.

"Why don't you sit down so we can explain everything." Said Krista.

The Hunters took their seats and Krista spoke.

"We're protectors of both the Human and Digital Worlds. We're chosen by the Digital World's rulers to guard their and our worlds." explained Krista.

"We're split into 5 groups. The Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, DATS and Hunters." explained Akari.

A boy with shiny golden hair spoke. "We're the Digidestined, we bear special crests and digi-eggs and we consist of 12 members. I'm Matt Ishida, the bearer of the Crest Of Friendship and my partner's Gabumon."

"I'm Sora Takenouchi, the bearer of the Crest Of Love and this is my partner Biyomon." said a female redhead.

"I'm Joe Kido, I'm the bearer of the Crest Of Reliabilty, and Gomamon's my partner." said a blue haired boy.

"I'm Izzy Izumi, bearer of the Crest Of Knowledge. My partner's Tentomon." said a red haired boy, not looking up from his computer.

"I'm Mimi Tachikawa, the bearer of the Crest Of Sincerity and my partner's Palmon." said a girl with honey coloured hair.

"I'm Takeru Takaishi, but you can call me TK. I'm the bearer of the Crest and Digi-eggs Of Hope and Patamon's my partner." said a boy with golden blond hair.

"I'm Kari Kamiya, bearer of the Crest and Digi-eggs Of Light and Gatomon's my partner." said a brunette girl.

"I'm Davis Motomiya, bearer of the Crest Of Miracles, digi-eggs of Courage, Friendship and Miracles. And Veemon's my partner." said a boy with maroon hair.

"I'm Ken Ichijouji, bearer of the Crest Of Kindess. My partner's Wormmon." Wormmon waved his antennas.

"I'm Yolei Inoue, bearer of the Digi-eggs of Love and Sincerity." Spoke a girl with purple hair.

"I'm Cody Hida, bearer of the Digi-eggs of Knowledge and Reliability." Said a short brunette boy.

"We're missing another member, but I suppose you already met him. My older brother Tai Kamiya the bearer of the Crest Of Courage, and his partner's Agumon. He's the leader of our group. But he isn't here right now; he's meeting with the Digimon Sovereigns." Said Kari.

"I'm Henry Wong a Tamer, my partner's Terriermon. And this is my sister Suzie, her partner's Lopmon." Said the blue haired blue who had spoken when they first entered the base. "Momentai." Said Terriermon.

"I'm Rika Nanoka, Renamon's my partner." Said Rika in a somewhat emotionless voice. Renamon materialized beside her, scaring the Hunters.

"I'm Ryo Akiyama, Krista's cousin. Monodramon's my partner." Said Ryo.

"I'm Kazu, Guardramon's my partner. And this is Kenta, MarineAngemon's his partner." Said Kazu, pointing to Kenta.

"I'm Jeri Katou, my partner's Leomon. And this is Ai and Mako, their partner is Impmon." Smiled Jeri.

"I'm Alice McCoy, Dobermon's my partner." Said a blond girl dressing in a gothic style.

"Takato Matsuki, our leader isn't here right now. He's with Tai along with the other leaders of their teams. His partner is Guilmon." Said Henry.

"You already know me. These are my teammates. Koji Minomoto, Koichi Kimura, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, J.P Shibayama, Cheryl Tachikawa, James Wong, Justin Ishida, Jun Motomiya, Jim Kido and Momoe Inoue." Said Krista.

"We missing two members as well, Takuya, he's our leader and Sam Ichijouji, well he's not in this world anymore." Said Tommy sadly.

The others became quiet, and Thomas cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose that I should start my group's introductions. I'm Thomas H. Norstein my partner's Gaomon."

"I'm Yoshi Fujieda, my partner's Lalamon. That's Keenan Crier and Falcomon. Kristy Damon and Biyomon. And our leader Marcus Damon and his partner Agumon isn't here right now." Said Yoshi.

"All of the leaders of our groups are having a meeting with the Digimon Sovereigns." Said JP.

* * *

><p>The hunters nodded. The warriors smiled and walked over to the other side of the room. The other side of the room was designed to look like a music studio, there was a piano, keyboards, several electric and acoustic guitars, drums, mikes and all the necessary equipment needed in a music studio. The hunters' jaws dropped. Akari and Zenjirou laughed at their reactions.<p>

"We had the same reactions as you guys when we saw it." Laughed Mimi.

Koji headed to the drums, Koichi picked up a black bass and Zoe and picked up a purple guitar and Jun went to the keyboard. Krista and Justin held two mikes. Koichi and Zoe started strumming their guitars, before Jun switched to the organ mode on her keyboard and followed by Koji on the drums.

_[Krista] Woah-oh-oh-oh  
>[Justin] It's always a good time<br>[Krista] Woah-oh-oh-oh  
>[Justin]It's always a good time<em>

_Justin  
>Woke up on the right side of the bed<br>What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
>Hands up if you're down to get down tonight<br>Cuz it's always a good time.  
>Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care<br>Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
>I'm in if you're down to get down tonight<br>Cuz it's always a good time_

_Krista  
>Good morning and good night<br>I'll wake up at twilight_

_Both  
>It's gonna be alright<em>

_Justin_

_We don't even have to try  
>It's always a good time<em>

_Both  
>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh<br>It's always a good time  
>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh<br>We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Krista  
>Freaked out dropped my phone in the pool again<br>Checked out of my room hit the ATM  
>Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight<br>Cuz it's always a good time  
><em>

_[Justin] Good morning and good night_

_[Krista] I'll wake up at twilight_

_Both  
>It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try<br>It's always a good time.  
>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh<br>It's always a good time  
>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh<br>We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.  
>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh<br>It's always a good time  
>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh<br>We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.  
><em>

_Justin_

_Doesn't matter when  
>It's always a good time then<br>_

_Krista_

_Doesn't matter where  
>It's always a good time there<em>

_Justin  
>Doesn't matter when,<br>It's always a good time then  
><em>

_[Both] It's always a good time_

_Both  
>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh<br>It's always a good time  
>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh<br>We don't even have to try, it's always a good time  
>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh<br>It's always a good time  
>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh<br>We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

The others clapped. The warriors always used music to cheer their friends up or lighten the mood. All of them were involved; they were like a rotating band. Every time there would be different people playing the instruments and singing. One person will never perform twice in a row. They wrote their own songs too, most of them were in musical clubs in school. Akari and Zenjirou shared a smile, it seemed that their friends were going to get along get fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Completed! Sorry for the long wait guys, I've been pretty busy lately, due to school and not to mention I have study hall till 6pm every day. Updates will come in slower; updates should come in faster around the end of September. So, I hope you will stay with me and my story. Thanks! And Please Review! <strong>


End file.
